


greenhouse gardening

by hibifuwa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Flowers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibifuwa/pseuds/hibifuwa
Summary: Secret Santa exchange gift art, to fulfill a prompt for Dedue/Dimitri and a theme of flowers 🌹
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	greenhouse gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necromancy_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/gifts).




End file.
